


Словно муха

by ElenaBu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Он никогда не мог сказать «нет» Отабеку Алтыну.Зовёт ли тот целоваться под трибунами, губя его душу, или забить на тренировки, семью или девушку ради совершенно недопустимого мороженого.Да всё, что ему угодно.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	Словно муха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735987) by [KuraiOfAnagura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura). 



Он никогда не мог сказать «нет» Отабеку Алтыну. Зовёт ли тот целоваться под трибунами, губя его душу, или забить на тренировки, семью или девушку ради совершенно недопустимого мороженого.

Да всё, что ему угодно.

Что хуже всего — Джей-Джей знает, что его используют. Он знает, что это ни к чему не приведёт. Он ведь женатый человек, ради всего святого!

Но когда Отабек Алтын подходит к нему — о, он никогда не выдаёт желаемое за действительное, о нет! Отабек — человек слова, и если он берёт верх над Джей-Джеем, то входит в парадную дверь. Словно джентльмен — с этими пылающими тёмными глазами цвета обожжённого дерева — и спрашивает: «Ты свободен вечером?». И что может Жан-Жак ответить кроме «Я буду свободен»?

И вот они снова, как много раз до этого, в гостиничном номере Отабека. Одно безымянное соревнование или другое — всё равно. Это происходит только тогда, когда пазл складывается. Когда они с Отабеком — единственные соперники.

«Я видел новую технику, — говорит он. Этот тяжёлый низкий голос ощущается как жжёный шоколад, как крепкий чёрный мокко. — Попробуем? Или нет?»

Он всегда оставляет выбор или хотя бы видимость выбора. Джей-Джей не может — не хочет — никогда не ответит «нет». Он цепляет свою самую раздражающую ухмылку, до краёв наполненную самодовольством и фальшивой бравадой.

«Конечно», — отвечает он и начинает медленно снимать одежду, пока Отабек разматывает верёвку. Картина мухи, бессильно бьющейся в паутине, невольно всплывает в сознании, пока верёвка змеится по его телу... предательский разум делает вывод.

Жан знает, что его используют. Неважно, насколько сильно он влип в Отабека Алтына, как крепко тот держит его сердце... он никогда не получит того же в ответ. Он даже не знает, почему Отабек до сих пор делает это; он же счастлив с другим! Может быть, обманчивое чувство долга вынуждает его встречаться с Джей-Джеем вот так. Или он просто ненасытный, жестокий человек.

Жан знает, что никогда не получит Отабека, и причиной тому не только его вера. Есть ещё его семья, возложенные на него надежды. Его грёбаная жена!

Жан знает, что никогда не будет достаточно хорош. Что его волосы не белые, а глаза недостаточно зелёные. Но пока мягкая верёвка вьётся красивыми петлями по его загорелой коже, бледной заднице и изнемогающему члену — он не в состоянии сдержать свои чувства.

Жан знает, что Отабек наэкспериментируется вдоволь, убедится, что новая техника безопасна и гарантирует удовольствие, и будет использовать другую верёвку на том, другом. Та верёвка будет красная, как нить судьбы, которая их связала, как кровь. Как любовь.

Его верёвка — чёрная. Как и тоска в сердце.

Но пока Жан пойман в эту чёрную паутину, его сердце распирает от какого-то жуткого и прекрасного чувства ( _любовь_?) к Отабеку.

Пока его крепко держит верёвка, это похоже на объятие. Тёплое. Любящее. Заботливое. Даже если он знает, что лжёт сам себе.

Жан-Жак никогда не скажет «нет» Отабеку.


End file.
